


特殊疗愈指南

by ChestnutCakex1



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutCakex1/pseuds/ChestnutCakex1
Summary: 除了打屁股以外其他什么都没





	特殊疗愈指南

**Author's Note:**

> 除了打屁股以外其他什么都没

“等一下，鸟宝，你确定你现在是完全清醒的吗？”  
“用这条街上最好的快餐店的巨无霸汉堡发誓我完全是认真的。”提姆说，他刚结束夜巡，在特意研究过的路线上捕捉到了活动中的红头罩，此刻正吃着用“我没带钱包但我很饿”这种无赖方式讹诈来的汉堡，并面不改色的对上已经震惊到言语功能暂时当机的红头罩的目光，完全置身事外的样子仿佛刚才提出无理要求的家伙不是他。  
“再说一遍，小红，你想让我揍（punch）你？”  
“准确的来说是‘打（spank）’我，如果你可以的话。”  
以防自己的听觉出错杰森刚摘下了他的头罩，并在得到完全相同的答复后眉毛上挑做了一个“wow”的口型，“这是什么……某种情趣游戏的暗示吗？我打赌你在俱乐部里能找到很多专业人士，恰好哥谭遍地都是这种地方。”他迟疑了一下又继续开口，“如果你能保证自己的安全的话我可以帮你搞一个秘密身份，这样你就……”  
“不，杰森，我不想去什么该死的sm俱乐部。”提姆吮走手指头上的最后一点酱汁，正打开可乐杯的盖子把最后一口可乐混着冰块一起倒进嘴里，把冰块嚼的咯吱咯吱响。这让他看起来尤其符合他的年龄，青少年。杰森想，但他还没来得及为自己刚提出的建议感觉到一丝愧疚就接收到了提姆投来的目光——如果提姆某天当场抓到他在翻便利店门外的垃圾桶，大概也就是这个表情了。  
“就当帮我个忙？我需要这个，不是情趣游戏，和那无关。”提姆发誓他尽力想要伪装的平静和若无其事，但脸颊上升高的热度还是出卖了他。好吧，他不想随便找个什么人来做这件事，这个人至少要懂他那些关于义警方面的“小秘密”，关系亲近，绝对会对此保密。红头罩是个不错的人选，他不会多问，不会过分关心，也不会手软，大概。  
“如果你坚持的话，小红，明天晚上我有空。”

杰森陶德的休息日就像每一个正常的洗衣店老板一样平平无奇，他可以睡个懒觉，整理一下房屋并且洗衣服，挪动阳台上的绿植保证它们都能很好的晒到太阳。简单的午餐过后下午是购物时间，按照补充一些生活必需品，购置晚餐的材料，介于晚上要招待一只小红鸟，杰森决定再额外购买一些零食，一盒尺寸较小的内裤方便小鸟留宿。当他一边核对购物清单一边推着车经过生活用品区的时候，他在陈列发刷的架子前停下了脚步。  
提姆在晚上六点准时按响了门铃，杰森刚把千层面从烤箱里取出来，开门时还戴着隔热手套。小红鸟穿着连帽衫和牛仔裤，拎着家庭装冰淇淋作为上门拜访的礼物，他几乎是被番茄肉酱的香味牵引着自动落座在餐桌前，杰森把沙拉碗端上来并勒令他去洗手，提姆很听话的照做了。晚饭时间两个人谁都没有提接下来会发生的事情，也默契的对自己的秘密身份上发生的事情避而不谈，差不多就像普通的兄弟间谈话一样。提姆对千层面青睐有加，甚至主动提出承包饭后的洗碗工作。  
“得了吧，小鸟。”杰森用力把他的头发搓的一团乱，按着人肩膀把他转个身背对厨房，“去洗个澡，换洗衣服在卧室床上，换下来的衣服放进洗衣篮里。”  
提姆又等了两秒，杰森没给他其他的指令，比如说在床上趴好等着他之类的，所以他只是听话的钻进浴室冲个澡，换上杰森的准备的T恤和四角内裤——没有其余的裤子，但这件T恤就长到足够盖住他的大腿。也许他不应该把这件事拖得太久，提姆想，等得越久只会让他越慌乱不安，他隔着毛巾胡乱揉了一气自己的头发让它们不再滴水就走出了浴室，杰森拖了张椅子坐在卧室等着，提姆眼尖地发现床头边的柜子上放着一个发刷，木制的，背面看上去有一点圆润的弧度。  
“我猜你应该没带什么自己偏爱的工具。”杰森说，他看上去神态自若，似乎完全不觉得这件事有什么奇怪的。这当然不奇怪，他只是准备好了惩罚自己的兄弟，其他家庭也会有同样的情况发生。提姆想到。  
“你想谈谈吗，还是直接开始？”提姆摇摇头，于是杰森拍了拍自己的大腿，“那就过来吧，鸟宝宝，你知道该怎么做，对吧？”

提姆当然知道，但这不妨碍他紧张和双腿打颤，他没经历过这个，德雷克夫妇会罚他抄写或者是在墙角反省，大一点之后是减少他的零用钱或者停掉他的副卡，他们不提倡体罚。布鲁斯就更不会，他只会禁足罗宾，禁止他出门夜巡，或是一个月内除了上学和夜巡之外的时间都要留在韦恩宅，且不能打电动游戏。  
但提姆很清楚自己现在需要的是什么，所以他吞了吞口水，低着头走到床边，弯腰俯身趴在了杰森的腿上。  
杰森抬起手臂，又若有所思的放下来，他几乎算得上是柔声开口，用上了大概是见到游乐园里走丢的小孩时才会拿出的那么多的温和，“你的安全词，小红。”  
“什么……？！不不不我说了这不是！！天呐！！”红罗宾先是蓦地红了脸，随后像条离了水的鱼一样扑腾起来，从这个角度杰森看得到他飞速变红的耳尖，磕磕巴巴的语句也出卖了他的内心。  
“我不想弄伤你。”杰森耸耸肩膀，用了些力气压住膝盖上的小孩的腰，果然对方立刻泄气般安静下来，杰森很有耐心的等了一会儿，直到房间的空气都被沉默凝固成一团，他听见提姆吞咽口水的声音，但他开口时就和往常作出决定时一样坚定，只是羞赧的压低了声音。  
“这是一次惩罚，大红，你不会伤害到我。”  
杰森没再说话，房间里出现的下一个声响是一记响亮的巴掌声。  
提姆最开始没想到的是杰森能这么快进入角色并毫无芥蒂的开始惩罚他，红头罩大概只用了一半的力气，巴掌隔着短裤有节奏的左一下右一下均匀的落下来，提姆能感觉到自己的屁股正在有条不紊的被加热，他的脸颊上的温度正和屁股一起逐渐攀升。然而很快，他开始感受到皮肤上的刺痛，在每一巴掌落下时昙花一现的咬在他的臀肉上，巴掌离开时随即散去，留下一团温暖的热度，随后是相同的感受出现在另一边屁股上，这暂时还不是很难以忍受，比起疼痛羞耻感才是他要克服的最大问题。  
几分钟后杰森停了下来，提姆听见对方的声音在头顶上慢悠悠的响起来，“你是打算自己脱掉裤子，还是让我来？”  
提姆从没觉得自己的脸能这么烫过，他的耳根烫的发痒，眼睛也热的厉害，他好像被钉在杰森的膝盖上动弹不得，明明刚才羞耻到想要叫停，现在却只想装死防止自己落入更加羞耻的境地。  
“磨蹭下去只会让你挨的更多，所以快选一个，鸟宝宝。”  
该死。提姆在心里咒骂了一句，杰森叫他鸟宝宝，这多少让他放松了一些，又更觉得自己像是个拖延时间逃避惩罚的小孩儿。他从杰森的膝盖上爬起来，尽量控制就自己的余光不去瞥杰森的表情，拽着内裤边飞快的把它扯到膝弯，又趴回了杰森的膝盖上。  
“你做的很好，鸟宝宝。”提姆感受到杰森摸了摸他的头发，另一只手虚搭在他的屁股上，之前的部分只能算是热身，接下来才是正式的惩罚。提姆不由得紧张起来，臀部肌肉跟着不自觉的绷紧，然后他伸手抓住了杰森的裤脚。  
“拜托。”提姆嗫嚅道，杰森的手落在他的背上，摸一只猫那样从上到下顺着他的脊椎摸着他直到他放松下来，提姆闭上眼睛，小声又说了一遍，“拜托。”  
“我知道，提米，我知道。”杰森的手掌在臀肉上轻拍了两下作为预警，“你可以叫出来，这间安全屋隔音还不错，但不能咬你的嘴，懂了吗？”  
提姆点了点头。

短暂的热身之后提姆的屁股上均匀的覆盖着一层粉红色，这是为了让他很好的接受接下来的惩罚。杰森扬起小臂，第一下落在左半边臀肉上，他的力道比刚才大了不少，失去布料遮挡巴掌直接接触皮肉的声音响亮而清脆，也更羞耻的撞进耳膜。杰森没给他喘息的时间，巴掌接连不停地落下去，没几分钟过去提姆屁股上的颜色就深了一个度并同时开始发肿，杰森的巴掌直接落下来时臀肉被掌心压下去又弹起来，从腿根往上扇打时则像两个弹动的布丁。杰森尽力严肃地、像完成某种工作一样来看这件事，杰森不想表现的自己好像在享受，但提姆的屁股抽打起来手感居然出奇的好。于是杰森的巴掌开始变得没有规律可循，疼痛随机的落在两边臀肉上，有的时候则是降临在腿根上的软肉上。之前的惩罚里他一直很安静乖巧，几乎一动不动，呼吸声都被刻意压到最低，然而没有章法的责打拍掉了提姆的最后一点伪装，他开始显露出一点焦躁的神色来，脚背叠在一起尽力克制着小幅度摇晃，一只手抓紧了椅子腿，杰森没有故意去听也能捕捉到提姆逐渐变重的呼吸声，于是他又加重了力度，并把接下来的巴掌都集中于已经饱受折磨的臀峰位置，提姆的屁股已经肿起了一个好看的弧度，像两个艳红色的小山丘，但红头罩并不会因此手软，即使手下的屁股上已经被红色掌印交叠着铺满颜色。  
杰森开始忍不住想这个生活优渥的小少爷小的时候是怎么样的，他大概从没挨过打，有钱人家的父母是不会体罚小孩的，最大的惩罚不过就是不再给他高额的零花钱，或者不给他买下之前在宠物店选中的漂亮昂贵的名种狗。如果他小时候体会过挨打的感觉现在大概就不会趴在这里了，但话说回来，又有哪个罗宾没尝过疼痛的滋味呢？杰森听到一声尽力压抑、微不可查的呼痛声，大概是刚刚的一串巴掌终于触碰到了小鸟的痛觉神经，他把掌心贴在那两团肿胀起来的臀肉上不太温柔的揉着，把那些层层叠叠的巴掌印揉散开，温暖的红色一直扩散到大腿根部的嫩肉上。他感觉到手下的软肉有那么一瞬间的紧绷，很快又放松下来，提姆听话地没有用咬嘴唇的方式掩饰声音来维护自己的脸面，杰森捏了捏手里的臀肉，耳边就有抽冷气的声音响起来。  
“看来你准备好挨发刷了。”杰森说，在听到“发刷”两字后颤抖了一下的屁股上拍了一掌，“去把它拿过来。”  
提姆觉得自己的屁股上像是烧了一团火，而且一跳一跳地痛着，起身后他下意识地背过手揉着滚烫的臀肉，随后红头罩的声音危险地从身后传来。  
“我好像没允许你摸它，提米。”  
提姆知道这件事与性无关，但这不妨碍他觉得红头罩现在的样子很性感，为了防止更多奇怪的念头涌入大脑他选择尽快完成指令。挂在膝弯的内裤和屁股上的疼痛让他走路的姿势有点滑稽，他握着那个沉甸甸的木头发刷走回来时杰森已经在床上摆好了枕头，冲着他扬了扬下巴示意。

趴着的姿势比较容易接受的一点是他可以把脸埋在床单里，既能挡住表情又能掩饰声音，不好的一点是身下被垫了枕头，屁股被迫翘高的姿势格外羞耻。冰凉的木板贴在身后引起提姆的一阵战栗，随后是和之前一样的两下轻点预警。  
只是发刷而已。提姆在心里说，只是木头，不会有多——  
“嗷！”发刷加上红头罩的力气是超出想象的疼痛，也许是短暂休息过的臀肉在被放置后变得更敏感，一下就足够让他叫出声来。然后是同样力度的五下，都落在同一边臀肉上，提姆忍不住揪起一小块床单攥在手里防止自己乱动，然而接下来毫不手软的六下还是让他忍不住左右躲闪起来。  
“这会让你得到额外的几下。”红头罩的声音毫不留情地响起，他拖着提姆的腰重新把他摆正，让屁股重新变成身体的最高点。他按住提姆的腰，发刷依然贴在同侧臀肉上，这让提姆小声哀嚎起来。  
“拜托，至少换一边，这太不公平了！”提姆听起来可怜巴巴的，他背过手挡在明显肿起更高的那边屁股上试图讨价还价，而红头罩只是拽着那只手的指尖，用发刷在他掌心里用力拍了几下，然后拽着他两只手的手腕按在后腰，发刷扬起来又落下，清脆响亮的十下，让本就肿的厉害的那侧屁股肿的更高。  
“嗷！杰森！”提姆的声音里带上了一点鼻音，他正委屈巴巴的吸着鼻子，杰森松开了他的手腕但他绝不打算再轻举妄动，所以他只是趴在那里，因为已经得到、和接下来未知的疼痛小声啜泣着。  
“的确，只有一边屁股挨打太不公平了。”杰森听起来像是在开玩笑，但落下来的发刷可不像是开玩笑，提姆一边抽着冷气一边在心里默默计数，数到十二的时候他的视线就被眼泪模糊透了，可身后清脆的拍打声和火烧火燎的疼痛还没有停。  
“啊哦，现在右边肿得比较厉害了。”红头罩说，他已经放下了发刷，手掌在这个肿烫的屁股上温柔的揉捏着，提姆还在小声哭着，于是杰森的手又落在他的脊背上抚摸着安慰他  
“好了小鸟，结束了，你做的很好。”杰森觉得自己大概从来没把声音放的这么轻过，他感受到提姆在他手底下抽抽嗒嗒的掉着眼泪，努力掩饰过的呜咽从他的臂弯里传出来，杰森打赌他的床单一定已经被眼泪浸透了。  
“十一。”提姆的声音被从啜泣声中刨出来，杰森安静地等着他又抽噎了一小会儿，他听起来像是被自责淹没了，“十一个人，杰森，因为我的判断失误现在躺在医院里，如果我——”  
“嘘，听着鸟宝宝，没有什么如果，你选择的是当时仅有的最好的办法，这不是你的错。”杰森把提姆从床单里捞出来，后者大有一幅要把自己闷死在床铺里的架势，“提摩西，这不是你的错，你没做错任何事。”  
提姆还是不说话，眼眶被泪水浸的通红，时不时打一个小小的哭嗝。杰森抽了纸巾给他擦掉脸上的泪痕，半晌后提姆才开口。  
“拜托，杰森。”他说。

提姆又趴回了床上，和刚才一样的姿势。他听到身后杰森解开皮带扣的声音，折了一折的皮带贴在了他的屁股上。  
“十一下，数出来，小红。”  
皮带破空的声音让人不自觉地紧张颤栗，抽在臀肉上的痛感比起之前都要厚重。提姆声音发颤的报出数字，挨了一下他就疼的几乎冒冷汗，心理上却有种赎罪般的解脱感。杰森没有放水，但他想尽快地把这事儿做完，于是提姆感觉到屁股上落下了又重又快的五下，他想起病房里的那些面孔，其中有一对双胞胎女孩，她们被抬上救护车之前还在尽力冲他微笑，可他甚至没勇气去看望他们，只是夜巡的时候在病房窗外停留了片刻。布鲁斯和夜翼也说这不是他的问题，可如果他考虑的再周全一些也许就有更大的几率避免这件事的发生……  
最后的五下叠在之前的伤痕上，他几乎感觉不到这到底有多痛了，他感受到杰森坐在他身边抚摸着他的头发，声音好像很远又好像很近。  
“你的惩罚结束了，鸟宝宝，你已经被原谅了。”

提姆觉得筋疲力尽，也许是疼痛超出他的想象也许是因为他哭累了，或者是压在心头数日的负担终于得到解放，他觉得自己睡了几天来的第一个好觉，睁开眼却发现时间只过了半个小时。他的屁股在这半个小时内得到了妥善的照料，灼热和疼痛都减轻了不少，空气中散发着药剂的气味，杰森坐在床边等他睡醒，床头放着水和止疼药，看着他把胶囊吞下去后杰森才拖出装着零食的购物袋，用膨化食品把床上的小鸟掩埋。  
“但你不能在我的床上吃东西，想吃就移动到客厅去。”  
于是他们在沙发上筑了巢，就着上个世纪的科幻电影分享薯片和冰淇淋，提姆只能裹着毯子趴在沙发上，没一会儿就变成了侧躺着，头枕在杰森大腿上，他伸手去够杰森手里的芝士味薯片，牵扯到身后的伤就痛的龇牙咧嘴。

“也许你不该把可能伤害你的权利交到曾经伤害过你的人手里，鸟宝宝。”  
“你没有伤害我，杰森，这绝不是伤害。”  
“如果你说这话时没有散发芝士粉的味道就更可信了。”杰森不置可否的哼了一声，他突然很想亲近一下这只鸟儿，于是他低下头，将吻落在他的额角上，他不常做这种事情，想也知道这幅画面一定就像蹩脚爱情电影里一样差劲。提姆在他抬起头之前揪住了他的衣领，费力地扭过头回吻了他的下颌，在上面留下一个橘色的、芝士味的印记。  
“这不是伤害，这是疗愈。”提姆说。


End file.
